The 1st annual Cullen Olympic Games
by evry bf should sparkle
Summary: The Cullens decide to hold their own Olympics, Wo wins and Who Scores ;- lol. Lemons and Mature themes from the beginning. No under 18s should read. Please read and PLS PLS PLS Review. Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen Olympics

Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

Emmett was moaning again that he couldn't show off his "full athletic abilities" at school; I mean the boy is a vampire, he can run climb and jump better than any other being except his own kind to some extent and shows off all the time at home.

Alice came running in and started jumping like a jack-hammer "Oh Emmett that would be amazing and I know the perfect time and place. Now Bella is one of us the teams are all even and it'll be so much fun!"

Everyone except Edward was staring at her in suspense to find out what she was jabbering about. Edward was sitting smiling so at least this must be good.

"This summer, starting on the 17th of June the first Cullen Family Olympics will begin." Alice announced in her little pixie voice. "Each couple will be required to choose a country to complete for this will remain for the rest of the time that we do this. Please pair up and make your decisions and get back to me with these within the next 2 hours so I can prepare"

Edward and I chose the UK due to Edwards Pattinson descendants being English, Esme and Carlisle Brazil due to Isle Esme being located just outside of there, Jasper and Emmett got into a heated argument about who would be USA but crazily Emmett of all people eventually gave in when Jasper decided that if Alice said he would win this fight then he couldn't waste time arguing when there was training to do. He and Rosalie settled on Ireland, Rosalie because she loved the country and Emmett because she loved St Patrick's Day in Boston. The boy is so strange sometimes.

I was quite excited about this for a change. I still had a little newborn strength left which would be an advantage. I wasn't clumsy anymore and actually had some elegance at times so if I didn't win anything I might at least look good while doing it and maybe get some more attention from my gorgeous husband.

It didn't help that the whole family could feel Jaspers excitement. He was clearly happy that he would get to let off some steam and push his own limits for a change. Very rarely did any of us get to do that but this would give us all a chance and would give Alice and Esme something else to design and build. They would have a field day with this.

Renesmee asked me what was happening. Her tiny little hand pressed against my cheek. I explained that the family were going to have a great big sports day and that she would get to come and have some fun.

So after lots of bickering, moaning and arguing the decision was made. The events would be high jump, 10 mile sprint, 10 mile swim and the specially added vampire event of climbing. A little bit of everything and the girls didn't need to get all mucky.

So the lead up was intense. Every pair wanted to win. It was even bringing out Carlisle and Esme's competitive side. Emmett being Emmett had Rose training all the time to try and win and she was knackered for the first time in her whole vampire existence. Jasper was trying to convince Alice in some very naughty was to reveal who would win but she kept quiet and that really was something. She never kept anything from Jazz. Edward said that he wasn't bothered as long as we had a good time but I know he was desperate to win the guys events.

Now this was the part that everyone was dreading. Alice and the outfits that she would most undoubtedly make us wear. She bound down the stairs dragging poor jasper behind her. They were both dressed in Alice's newly designed and made athletic outfits. The girls were fitted cropped strappy top with the Cullen crest in the centre and some tight extremely short cycle shorts. The boys had similar shorts but with loose vest tops. Each couple had their own colour; Alice and Jasper were red, Edward and I in Blue, Emmett and Rosalie in Green and Carlisle and Esme in golden yellow.

We decided to put Renesmee to bed. We both knew what was going to happen as Emmett's eyes grew dark while he contemplated how Rose was going to look in her outfit. I could tell from the look on his face he was thinking about some pretty hardcore stuff for them to be doing later and Edward confirmed my suspicions by pinched his nose and I knew that meant he had heard something particularly bad thoughts. Jasper was gently pulling Alice back into their bedroom while she smirked, and Carlisle was shaking his head but at the same time taking Esmes hand to lead her to his study.

When this happened it meant that they were going to be at it for hours and extremely loud. Emmett and Rosalie were adventurous too. Stay out of the forest because you never know what you might see with those two and Emmett really loved to use his vampire abilities is that way. They had done it everywhere. At the top of trees 50 feet in the air, self made tree swings; they had even knocked a whole tree down one day by going at it against it too hard. They were really seriously like rabbits.

So anyway, as they say, let the games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen Olympics - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

So the first event was high jump. It was very easy for us to get things set up. Emmett and Jasper basically pulled out two huge trees and set them apart from each other. They then made a large cane to cross them. Alice came into the living room and demanded that we all go get changed and be at the field in 10 minutes.

We all got there with plenty of time to spare. We were vampires weren't we; everything can be done super fast. As we got there I could feel Jaspers excitement rolling through my body and this was exactly what I needed. I wanted to have some fun and let Renesmee see that we could have some fun and that life wasn't always going to be people chasing after her and possible death. I mean she was going to grow up and become part of the first half-vampire and shape-shifter couple. Life should be fun for the small time that she could be just a kid.

So we were ready to get started. Carlisle would judge the girls competition, Esme was going to judge the boys competition; the fairest people I would say.

Emmett being Emmett had to go first. He ran up and did a perfect Fosbury flop only about 15 meters above the ground. I hadn't realised how wonderful it was to watch the skill and grace that my new family had, Even Emmett who was a giant with a huge bulk of muscles.

Jasper went next and did the same only a landing a little more gracefully than Emmett. Carlisle followed and repeated much the same as Jasper.

Finally it was Edwards turn. He ran with technique better than the best athlete. His long lean muscles rippling, wow he was hot and I was his wife. How did I get this lucky?! He jumped and arched over the cane before landing gently on his back tucking into a roll and standing. Not a hair out of place. My mind just drank his appearance up and then just so that I could let him know how I felt and maybe tease him a little, I pushed out my shield and saw him smirk a little and wink at me. He knew exactly how I felt and knew this would help tease him until later when I could have him all to myself.

The boys continued over and over until Emmett eventually won with a jump at 21 meters. Esme used her most Mother like tone to announce Emmett as the winner of the 1st event and as usual he started gloating and grabbed Rosalie into a celebratory kiss. She however told him to stop gloating and knocked the back of his head with her hand.

I realised that this was an insane height but couldn't wait to have a shot.

It was now the girls shot. Esme wanted to go first and get her turn out of the way. She jumped at 12 meters, pretty good and not too different to the boys' first jump. Rose went next and managed the same easily. She was so beautiful and insanely graceful. I hoped that I could do this like her. She didn't even look like she was challenged at all. Alice went next and I was surprised. The little pixie really outdid herself. She just easily 3-4 meters above the bar and just danced back over to us.

Now it was my turn. Oh god, please don't let me fall. I couldn't live that down if I fell even with vampire reflexes. I didn't anyway and flitted over the bar easily. Not as graceful as the others but I just used that extra strength I had to make sure I did ok.

Again we carried on until there was a winner. Alice won with Rose next, then me and then Esme. Carlisle used his most Doctor like tone to announce Alice as the winner and gave her a congratulatory hug.

I wanted to know what Edward was thinking. He held Renesmee who was as excited as I had seen her in ages. The only time she was more excited was when she seen Jacob after a long time apart. She was touching Edwards arm "mom did well but Aunty Alice is really good at that event. I'm sure she will win some of the other events." She smiled at her with a crooked smile that made me flutter inside. If my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have skipped a beat.

Well with Alice and Emmett in front. Edward and I needed to pick up the competition but how. I know how! No one said that we couldn't use family information, powers, maybe some little games to manipulate rather than sabotage the competition.

Alice yelled at us "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Get that shield down and stop trying to sabotage other people chances to win with Edward. That's nasty. If you're going to play like that then so are we all. Guys the competition has really begun. Everything apart from causing bodily injury is fair game from now on and you can thank our new manipulative sister for that. She's been taking lessons from Rose by the looks of it"

Rose laughed and just said "well you should learn from the best if you are going to learn at all".

"Well the next event will need to be tomorrow" Alice chirped so we all wandered home.

I'm wandering home and am thinking what Edward and I could do tonight. We now had officially 14 hours to kill. Maybe not the best choice of words for a vampire I chuckled to myself.

I asked Rose if she would keep an eye on Renesmee for a little while. She obviously agreed. She loved having her about and it made her feel a bit more human again having a kid about the house; my plans were not suited to that.

I strolled over to Edward and told him to meet me at the cottage in 10 minutes. "What are you up to Mrs Cullen" he asked me with a smug crooked smile on his face. I teased him by letting my shield up to just think that I was so not going to tell him and walked away laughing.

Once I got to the house I changed into a pair of dark blue lacy boy short and a beautiful gold and blue corset. I finished it off with a pair of knee high black patent heeled boots. He was going to love it and Hell I would if he did.

I heard Edward come in "Isabella where are you" he taunted and slowly walked into our bedroom. He stopped dead. "Are you alright Mr Cullen, I hope I didn't surprise you"

"Shit Bella! You look amazing. What is this in aid of?" Edward spat out

"Cant I show my sexy husband I love him and want him just as much as the first day we met?" I smiled at him with a sly and seductive smile and before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall crushing his lips into mine. He was so hot and I loved knowing that he was mine.

I couldn't speak he was using so much force so I pushed my shield out and let rip with all the naughty, dirty things I wanted to be doing. I felt and heard him groan into my mouth before ripping my knickers off with one finger. I loved it when the always so reserved and composed Edward got really down and dirty. He was so sexy being rough.

I felt him run his fingers into the wetness gathering between my legs before he forcefully split my legs and started to gently circle my seriously swollen clit. I couldn't contain myself anymore and began to buck down into his fingers. He grabbed me and pushed me into the wall holding me in place before continuing. He could feel me coming and certainly hear it "Fuck, Fuck, Holy Shit Edward! AAAArrrrgggghhhhh!" I screamed at him as he tipped me over the edge. He didn't stop there though. He plunged his fingers into me and started pumping in and out keeping my orgasm going.

"Bella I want you now, please let me take you" Edward begged

"You never need to ask baby, take me" I only just managed to gasp out

He spun me round pushing me into the wall leaving big dents and very distinct handprints.

"Shit Bella, you are so tight and wet. You are insanely hot and I can't wait to make you come again round my hard cock" Man I love it when he talks dirty

He pounded me for all he was worth. It was amazing! I could feel my build up starting again. "Edward I'm close. Come with me" I squealed. "I'm close too, hold tight baby" Edward breathed heavily into my ear.

He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I leaned lower into the wall so my body was held flat, my muscles were heating up and the wetness was dripping down me. I couldn't take it anymore and came harder than ever. Edward suddenly cried out "Bella!" as the force of my orgasm brought his own on. He thrust into me once more but the wall I had been leaning on collapsed and we went straight through.

WOW. Lying in the rubble I started to laugh, Edward started laughing to and all of a sudden we were rolling on our grass in hysterics. After we had calmed down we changed and went to go get Renesmee when we noticed something new in our front garden. In a pile was a crate of new bricks, timber; basically everything we needed to sort it out.

"Thanks Alice" I yelled just enough so she could hear and slowly wandered to the house


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cullen Olympics - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

So the next event was up; 10 mile sprint. Alice and Esme had set up a track through the forest which was exactly 10 miles and was wide enough to have at least two runners side by side.

The boys were going first again so Renesmee and I said that we would set them off so that Esme, Rose and Alice could be at the finishing line and see who won.

I was hoping that Edward would win this one. He tended to be the fastest and this would help us on the road to winning overall.

The boys set off and Renesmee and I started to run to the end too.

**Edward POV**

My beautiful Bella had set us off. I darted away making sure to keep aware of where everyone was. Emmett and Carlisle were jostling at the back. Jasper was trying to be the tactical soldier as usual by being in the middle but not taking over me even when he could. I just decided that my best plan would be to just run as fast as possible and keep out of everyone's way as much as I could.

It was working so far until Jasper decided to try some trickery at the half way mark by sending me over lots of calm and relaxed feelings. He got ahead of me but once he passed was so happy that he wasn't sending it anymore and I luckily managed to dodge past him again. I was counting on him feeling really determined to beat me and that's exactly what I got. His plan had backfired as it made me as determined as him. We ran the next few miles us now jostling. About ½ a mile from the end I was in the lead and I heard Jasper planning his last kick so I made my last dash for it earlier and managed to get there just before him by taking him by surprise.

Emmett and Carlisle followed only a matter of a minute later. Carlisle was in the lead but Emmett made a last kick and body checked him into the path of a huge redwood tree so he would have to go round it or through it. He went round and added to the race leaving Emmett to win that battle.

I'm glad we were finished. I wanted to see my Bella. She hadn't returned yet but was probably just taking her time since she had Renesmee all to herself.

Just as I thought that my other beautiful girls fluttering heartbeat came into earshot and they came down the banking.

She passed Renesmee to me and gave me a congratulatory kiss. Everyone groaned except Esme who still thought it was the most wonderful thing that I had found someone that was right for me.

So it's the girls turn to run. I can see Bella getting excited about the competition for a change. Carlisle and Emmett began to go back to our start line and Renesmee, Jazz and I were to set the girls off. I had to nudge Jazz a few times due to his staring at Alice starting some sort of lust frenzy when they were meant to be concentrating.

Emmett screamed both in his head and out loud that they were there and Renesmee shouted "GO!" with as crazily excited tone to her voice. She clapped frantically as Bella and the others started to run.

Jazz and I followed them slower behind talking too quiet for Nessie to hear about how the girls were looking. Man Bella looked incredible.

**Bella POV**

As we ran it was fairly even; all of us about the same until the last 2 miles. Rose kicked and was gone in an instant. God she was good and that ballsy and no shit attitude definitely had an outlet here. I decided to go for it and heard Alice and Esme follow my lead. I was just hoping that my slight strength advantage would help here and it did.

As we got closer to the end Esme, Alice and I started to nudge and block each other. In the last mile I managed to nudge Alice enough to make my kick and got a good 10 meters in front of her. I just needed to keep it that way. For the first time since becoming a vampire I actually had to try at something and it felt good and I managed to cross that finish line in second. Esme came next just beating Alice by a 17th of a second. Vamp senses are great for timing things.

So round two went to Edward and Rose. All is up for grabs yet and I intend to win.

We all heard some rustling in the forest and turned to see Nessie dashing into the arms of Jake who had came to see her, and to check how the competition was going. He seemed a little perturbed that Emmett and Rose were winning but hey.

"Can I take Nessie to the beach for a bit? I wanted her to see the sea and have a chance to mess about in the waves. I know she would like it." Jake asked in a very pleading tone of voice I hated when he used.

"Of course Jake. Just have her back by 8.30. That will give you 3 hours to play with Jake Nessie" Edward replied coolly.

Nessie clapped and Jake thanked us before saying his goodbyes and disappearing.

"Edward Antony Mason Cullen! So help me God if I need to buy more bricks for that house. Be sensible like the rest of us and try not to bust through the walls. Emmett and Rose were just enough to deal with in that department never mind you and Bella too" Alice hissed at him

We both just laughed and promised we would try.

I had no plans to make it back that far. As we began back to the house I grabbed Edward and pulled him away deep into the forest. I pushed him up against a tree and in one swift move had his shorts and boxers at his ankles. Without any warning I took his already hard cock into my mouth and pushed him deep into my mouth. He growled a low and sexy growl before wrapping his hands through my hair and moaning while I worked some magic. I touched, kissed, licked and nibbled every millimetre of him before taking him all back into my mouth and sucking and moving my smooth lips on him so fast that he came hard and fast into my mouth. He tasted amazing and I was glad I could still please him without all the softness, blushing and balance issues of my human days.

Without saying a word we walked back to the house and snuggled on the couch with everyone talking about the competition.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cullen Olympics - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Carlisle POV**

Today was the swim and Alice had found the perfect stretch of isolated water for us to use. Of course she had. She already knew the outcome to everything and had spent the last few days translating things in her mind to stop Edward finding out how it all ended.

I was looking forward to this. For the first time I could show the kids exactly what I could do. No talking about how compassionate or caring or protective I am. How I am competitive, strong and aggressive; oh and did I say that swimming is my forte.

We walked down to the water in Alice's outfits which I have to say were ridiculous apart from the crest printed on. The boys wore speedos in the colour of their team with the crest printed in the back and the girls had bikini tops and briefs matching with the Cullen crest on the right breast. I loved the girl's outfits. Esme look fantastic, all those curves and toned smooth contours of her body. She truly was my angel in many ways.

Alice decided that the boys would go first again. So we all got into the water and got ready. I knew that this would be fun but was careful not to think too much or Edward would know that I had tactics, timing and pacing to beat them all. We started and Emmett immediately took off like a rocket but I knew that even vampires find it hard to concentrate with no sense of smell and that eventually that would slow him down. I just did enough to keep up with him, Edward on my tail and Jasper just behind him. Jasper hated swimming but he was too competitive to say that he wouldn't do it. Of course no good southern gentleman would decline to do what his woman would be expected to.

Emmett began to slow and I sped ahead. I mentally laughed at Edward and his shock. He powered through trying to catch me but that wouldn't happen. I swam constantly over my lifetime and have perfected it much to my own happiness at my achievement. Edward did manage to catch Emmett though and we finished me first, Edward, Emmett then Jasper.

I got out of the water and held my wife close and tenderly kissed her forehead. She was so wonderful. I would need to show her tonight how I felt. She deserved it.

The girls went into the water. I started them off and saw how different their styles were. Esme and Alice were delicate and technically perfect: Gracefully moving through the water causing hardly any disturbance. Rose just wanted to look good doing it whilst being powerful and she managed that well, as for Bella - Oh Bella. Bella was like Emmett in a way. All power and doesn't matter how it looks. She powered through the water causing waves, splashes and I'm sure a whole new current to appear. I would need to help her with that, I'm sure she will need it one day.

Seeing them all power through the water was magnificent. My family and my life all in the one place happily competing; what could be better! In the end Esme won followed by Alice, Bella then Rose who was severely unhappy with that.

So that round went to the parents. See who said that I was just the caring Dr Cullen and his happy designer of a wife, we have got guts and athletics you can't even imagine, I laughed into myself.

I grabbed Esme and lead her home. We walked into our bedroom and I lifted her off her feet and placed her on our bed. Drinking up her beauty I slid off her swim wear and threw them to the side. I slipped off mine to and joined her on the bed. We kissed gently, passionately and lovingly for what seemed like an age before I finally pulled away. "Can I show you how I feel about you Mrs Cullen" I asked very formally. She just giggled, nodded and pulled me into her.

We made slow and romantic love for hours, enjoying the pleasure that each other's bodies gave and the bond that we had. It was beautiful but not as much as Esme. She was a goddess in every sense of the word and I love her more than life. I could feel Esme reaching her orgasm. He face lit up and it turned me on so much to see her squirm with pleasure under my body. I suddenly felt the rush of wetness and the tightness of her while she screamed out "CARLISLE!" I thrust a few more times into her wetness and exploded.

She might be the most beautiful woman on the earth but she is also the sexiest and tantalising too. I am a very lucky man.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cullen Olympics – Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Alice POV**

Today was the final competition to decide who would win and the task was the climbing. This was going to be complicated. I had to find two trees that were as parallel to each other as possible, the same height and had very little branches until you got to the top.

"hhhmmmm, Jasper will you come with me to the woods?" I chirped

"Of course darlin'. A good southern gentleman would never let his lady go out into the forest on her own" he smirked back at me knowing fine well I could protect myself. "What for"

"I need to find the right trees for tomorrow"

"Ok darlin' lets go" and we went and started our search.

After searching for 30 minutes we found what we were looking for. This would be fun but I would have rather gone shopping that have to have done that.

Jasper surprised me by pushing me back into one of the trees. I spun round to face him in complete shock. "What the hell! Why didn't I know you were going to do that?!" I gasped. "I didn't think baby. I just did it" he seductively growled whilst slipping his hand under my short denim skirt. He ripped off my lace thong and quickly slipped his fingers into my folds. "Not so much the considerate southern gentleman now are we Major Whitlock" I giggled "Would you rather I stopped ma'am?" He stood upright in regimented fashion and stared into my eyes. I projected the lust and love I felt for him signalling him to continue so he did. This time he kneeled down and moved my legs over his shoulders so I was sitting on them while he quickly lapped at my clit making me growl and moan at his touches. He lapped at the wetness between my legs until I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed the sides of the tree and screamed while the orgasm ripped through my whole body. Jasper kept it going longer by intensifying the excitement.

"You enjoy that Miss Brandon? I see who ever starts on this tree will have some additional help via some dents that are in the tree to get leverage from thanks to you" I just laughed. I liked it when Jazz surprised me since it very rarely happened.

**Bella POV**

We all followed Alice and Jasper to the trees for the last event. As we got closer I heard Edward say that he would only us the one on the right. I wonder why that is. I wonder what he knows that I don't; he is looking at Alice with that 'I didn't need to know that' look.

Anyway for the first time since we began Alice decided that the girls would go first and the first heat would be Esme and Me. We stepped up to the trees and I noticed that my tree had little Alice sized hand gouges, so now I know why Edward didn't want this one. I just laughed at him and got ready. Esme counted us away on "three, two, one, GO!"

I darted up the tree using the gouge at the bottom to jump a bit giving me a good start. I could see Esme keeping up with me and knew I needed to move faster. I pumped my arms and legs more forcefully against the tree and could see I was getting ahead. That little bit of newborn strength still there helping me along. Finally reaching the top I hit the end and Carlisle who was at the top agreed I was the winner and memorised me and Esme's times.

Alice and Rose went next and with Rose just winning but overall it ended up I won followed by Esme, Rose then Alice.

The boys were getting ready to go and it was fascinating to watch, each and every one was different. Emmett would rely on his strength, Carlisle on technique and experience, Jasper on tactics and Edward on speed. This would be close and could determine who won overall.

Jasper and Carlisle requested that they went in the second heat so that left Emmett and Edward starting. Esme had stayed at the top to judge the boys winners and was waiting so we set them off. Emmett took a huge leap but Edward had heard him deciding that so did the same and they both hit the tree running about the same time. Emmett's strength was pushing him a bounds and Edwards's style looked like he was just running against the tree. To us from the bottom it was too close to call. "Edward wins by 4 100ths of a second!" Esme called from the top. Phew! If he hadn't then Rosalie's and Emmett would have been trashing us.

Jasper and Carlisle set off. This heat was going to be just as close. Carlisle looked like he was climbing a ladder but hardly ever touching it. He was alternating pushing with his feet then pulling with his hands and it was working amazingly. Jaspers style was more similar to Edward but he was just staying on Carlisle's tail waiting to take his kick. He went for it but Carlisle did the same. We couldn't see who had won again it was so close. "Jasper wins followed by Edward, Emmett then Carlisle. All of you were within 1 10th of a second of each other. Well done" Esme explained as she made her way down the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cullen Olympics – Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All characters and twilight saga owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

The Results were in. Alice looked a little down so I went over to her and gave her Renesmee that would cheer anyone up. She gave Alice one of those adorable smiles of hers and touched her cheek. Alice giggled "I'm not that sad at losing that you have to come shopping to cheer me up but now you mention it I will take you with me. It'll be great fun. I promise". Renesmee smiled back at her.

Carlisle stepped out in front of all of us. "So the winners of the 1st Cullen Olympics are Emmett and Bella. Esme and I have decided that you will both receive a prize and the same prize will be given annually from now on so do not break it or lose it Emmett!" He dashed behind a tree and brought out two solid gold trophies and handed one to each of us.

"Carlisle this is amazing. You guys are the sweetest!" my voice was high and cracking. If I could I would be crying. Edward came over and cuddled into me to comfort me.

"God Bella! You're so not a Cullen yet. You will have to learn to accept gifts and prizes without all this crazy emotion at some point!" Emmett cried out "I can feel you're crazy emotion without Jaspers empathy powers."

We all laughed including me. I loved my new family and was very grateful that I would have them in my life for eternity. I would never let anything happen to any one of them. They were my life and I would sacrifice mine for any of them. I hope they knew that.

We all needed to hunt so went in our separate ways to hunt for our preferences. Watching Edward and Renesmee challenge each other gave me more pleasure than anyone could imagine. We were officially a family and in many ways very normal. Edward is being the encouraging and extremely over -protective dad, I being the emotional and sensible mum and Renesmee being like extra glue to our family.

I may as well enjoy this contentment while it lasts. I'm sure in 5-6 years we will have some crazy times when our angelic half-vampire and half-human daughter wants to; and I'm sure will due to her father's stubborn streak in her, marry her loving shape shifting werewolf Jacob.

Enjoy the peace Bella, Enjoy the peace and well done I told myself.


End file.
